Going Home
by Shi no Tenshi 902
Summary: InuXNaru... Oneshot


Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or Inu Yasha, but I do own my mind which this plot comes from so no take from me that's all now on with the show.

* * *

Naruto ran through the village not looking where he was going, just running away from the 'mean people' behind him. 

'What did I ever do to them?' was the only thought running through the three year old's mind. He had been happily eating a bowl of ramen at his favorite place, Ichiraku, when a sudden burst of pain went through his tiny body -coming form his stomach- before focusing in on his ears and tailbone. That was when he decided to go home, but on his way home the pain increased so much that he couldn't concetrate causing him to trip and he fall down. The people around him didn't even try to help, they just glared at him and said hatful things. However, the glaring soon stopped, instead they started staring at him as his pain grew worse.

When the pain was finally over the people all let out a gasp and started to scream monster and throw things at him. Which was why he decided to start running, so here he was running away from the villagers trying to get away from them for some unknown reason. Naruto soon saw the village gates ahead of him opening for some travelers and made a quick decision before bolting out of the gates with the villager and the chuunins screaming at him, for different reasons.

Naruto keep on running until he was sure no one was chasing him and even then continued for a few more hours not caring that mud was splattering all over him from the resent rains and the braches were catching onto his clothes ripping them to shreds. He didn't even care, or didn't notice, that another storm seamed to be brewing above him. Soon, well actually around nightfall, Naruto finally started to feel the effects of running all day and the sky thought it was time to let lose its contents right on top of little Naruto. He hurried to find shelter, yet all he could find was a big tree to hide under from the rain. Not having much of a choose, he sat down underneath the tree and wrapped his small arms around himself to keep him warm.

For the first time that day, Naruto finally saw why the villagers were chasing him, but just to make sure he wasn't seeing thing he crawled out from underneath the tree and looking into a newly formed puddle, courteous of the weather. What he saw made him gasp, for there on top of his head were his ears, but they didn't look like his regular ears anymore. They had turned into small little triangular red fox-like ears and behind him -swaying in the wind and becoming very soaked- were nine red fox-like tails. Looking back at his hand, which made him realize the other changes, were tiny -but deadly- claws. Looking into the puddle once more he saw that his canines were also longer than normal humans, almost like fangs from a wolf or any canine for that matter.

Not wanting to look at himself anymore, Naruto slowly made his way back to the tree. Curling up underneath it, trying to be as small as possible, Naruto tried to disappear from sight. There he let lose the tears that threatened to fall and cried for the first time since he was an infant and could not keep himself from crying.

"I'm not a monster, I'm not a monster, I'm not a monster," Naruto repeated over and over again to himself as a mantra to claim himself down. But it didn't stop the tears from falling down his face or make him feel better like he wanted it to. After awhile Naruto fell asleep, ignoring that the storm was getting worse and his clothes did not keep him warm anymore, as well as the fact that he was already soaked to the bone.

* * *

Naruto slowly opened his eyes when he woke up, noticing that the storm was still raging on; he tried to figure out how long he had been asleep. That was until he started cough and lost his train of thoughts. When his coughing fit was over, Naruto pulled his arms closer to his body trying to warm up his already frozen skin. His tails tried to help too, by wrapping around his legs and torso but since they too were soaked it did not help. His little fox ears dropped over, from the rain or because he was cold couldn't be determined, and his lips were a blue color instead of their healthy pink color.

A noise in the surrounding foliage, that his normal ear would've never caught, made him wary of his surrounding. Another noise, made him curl up more into himself trying to hide him from view, but with his tattered orange jumpsuit -which he did not like all that much even though orange and red were his favorite colors- made it impossible to hide from the view. After that the noise started to become more frequently and louder signaling the person or people, or whatever it was, was coming closer.

Soon Naruto's new ears started to pick up the conversation of the people that were headed his way.

"Will…alright?" came a broken up voice of a teenager, or child, because of the rain it was hard to determine the actually age and all of what the person was saying.

"…I'm not…suffering…losing…child…miscarriages….take it," came another broken up voice but this time the person sounded older and Naruto could tell it was a man.

By this time Naruto could tell they were almost to him and a movement from the bushes closest to him confirmed his theory. The bushes keep on moving until two people walked out of them, a young man and a child, well not quit a child but still not a teenager, was right beside him. The two didn't seem to take notice of Naruto being deep in thought and Naruto hoped to keep it that way, but luck wasn't on his side as another coughing fit shook his body and caught the two's attention. When they saw him, they both looked at each other before walking closer to him. Seeing them come closer, the small blonde fox did the only thing his mind could comprehend at the moment.

"Noooo, go away! Please leave me alone, I didn't do anything, I swear!" Naruto sobbed out. "Please don't hurt me. Please." Naruto's end plea was cut off by his own sobbing and the rain.

* * *

'Damn it all to hell!' thought Naruto as he ran through the woods chasing after a Sound Nin. Naruto had just came back from six months of training with Ero-sennin, or more commonly known as Jiraiya, even though he was supposed to be gone for two or three years. However, they had somehow wound up at Konoha and decided to stop in and visit for a while before moving on again. It had not been one of their the best ideas, because right as they were going to walk through the gates, a spy from Sound had come running out of the gates with Leaf Nin right behind them. Both groups did not take notice of the sannin and the Kyuubi's vessel, but the two saw them and without thinking, chased after the two groups. 

Now that was a normal everyday thing in a ninja's life, but what happened next was not. The forest they were running in suddenly rippled like the group was running thruogh water and the only one who seemed to notice was Naruto -who faltered in mid step before regaining his balance and continuing on. The Leaf Nins had soon lost the Sound Nin in all the foliage and stopped to rest, well that was the plan. Unfortunately the other Leaf Nin now realized that they were being followed and attacked Naruto and Jiraiya with kunai and shurikens, not knowing it was them they were attacking. Luckily Naruto and Jiraiya were on guard and dodged the projectiles.

"What the hell!" screamed Naruto dodging another kunai, "STOP throwing things at us!"

"I know that voice…Naruto is that you?" asked Sakura, who happened to be in the group of Leaf Nins.

"Who else would I be?" the blonde asked sarcastically walking into the group's view. Sakura, who was the closest to him, smacked him upside the head.

"BAKA! We thought you were the Sound Nin," screamed Sakura.

"What are you doing here Naruto?" asked Shikamaru, who also happened to be in the group of the five Leaf Nin that were sent after the spy, lazily, "I thought you were training with Jiraiya-sama."

"Oh I am," said Naruto rubbing the back of his head where Sakura had hit him and then pointed behind him towards said pervert, who had just now came in to the groups vision, "but Ero-sennin and I saw you guys running after the Sound Nin and thought we would join in."

"WHAT A WONDERFUL IDEA!" Lee shouted happily and Naruto just slowly backed away from him.

"Hmph," growled out Kiba, "like we needed your help, I can do this all by myself."

"If I remember correctly, it was me who won our match in the chuunin exams," that shut Kiba up but not before he and Akamaru growled at him. Turning back to the group Naruto asked, "So what happened?"

"The Sound Nin was a spy that some how got a hold of our security measures and took off with them, we're supposed to stop him at all costs," Neji replied for the group.

"That's not good at all," spoke up Jiraiya in a serious voice, "they could find a weak stop in our defenses and attack Konoha at anytime, doing a lot of damage before we even realize what's going on."

"That's why Hokage-sama sent us out, but it looks like we lost the guy," Shikamaru said lazily.

"Well what do we do now since we lost the guy?" asked Naruto.

"That's where I come in," said Kiba boastfully, "come on Akamaru let's find us that Nin!" The little dog, who was not that little anymore, barked in reply as the two started to sniff the air and anything else trying to find the scent of the Sound Nin. After a few sniffs they seemed to find what they were looking for and ran in that direction with the others following behind them. The group of Leaf Nins traveled for the rest of the day and some of the evening before Shikamaru said it was time they rested so they would be refreshed if there was going to be a battle later on.

The others agreed and set up a small camp without a fire, or else it would have givin away their positions to others if they were close enough, and went to bed with Sakura taking the first watch over the camp, only to be followed by Jiraiya, so she could sleep too. After Jiraiya's shift it switched to Kiba and Akamaru and then it was Naruto's turn. During his turn Naruto, took out the necklace, that he had won off of Tsunade in their little bet, from under his clothes and stared at it.

"Can I really do this; can I really achieve my dreams?" Naruto asked himself as he stared at the necklace in the moonlight. Suddenly he clutched the necklace in his hands and closed his eyes, breathing heavily. When a hand landed on his shoulder he jump a little and opened his eyes to see Shikamaru and Neji in front of him. "Hey guys, what are you doing up?"

"We should be asking you the same," said Neji with narrowed eyes, "you let us sleep through our shifts."

And to prove the Hyuuga right the sun started to rise above the sky. Naruto looked at the sun before turning back to the other with a stupid grin on his face and a hand rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey sorry guys, I guess I lost track of time, but at least you guys had a decent sleep," Naruto told them.

"Troublesome blondes," Naruto heard Shikamaru mummer under his breathe, but let it slide as he woke up the others for the day's work.

The rest of the morning was spent eating their provisions and cleaning the camp up before heading out. The group traveled in silence as Kiba and Akamaru tried to find the Sound Nin. Lucky for them they found the guy's scent and followed it till it lead them to a cliff with a river of what looked like bubbling purplish liquid below it, where they lost the scent. No one seemed to know what it was, but Naruto seemed to draw in a deep breathe when he saw it. Something that went unnoticed by the group.

"NARUTO! JIRAIYA!"

The group turned around to see the Godaime, Tsunade, running towards the group with Kakashi following behind her.

"Tsunade-baa-chan what are you doing here?" asked the confused demon vessel.

"GET AWAY FROM THERE IT'S A TRAP!" screamed Tsunade, but it was to late. Just as the words were out of her mouth a group of Sound Nins came out of hiding along with Orochimaru and Sasuke. The Sound Nins out numbered the Leaf Nins, including Tsunade and Kakashi, three to every one Leaf Nin, not including Orochimaru and Sasuke. The Leaf Nins were on guard the second the Sound Nins made an appearance. Strangely they did not attack, yet.

"Well it looks like my plan worked, wouldn't you say Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru hissed out literally.

"It's not very hard to catch dobes," was all the snake nin got for a reply, as he stared at Naruto.

"What are you doing Orochimaru?" asked Tsunade in an icy voice, "you know like any sane person that this place is a forbidden to all shinobi and commoners alike."

"Well a matter a fact I do, but that has never stopped me before," the snake Nin spoke out and with that the fight began. The Sound Nins attacked the first person they came to while the Leaf Nin fought back with all they had. As they all fought, Orochimaru and Sasuke hung back and watch the fight. Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto saw a Katon jutsu coming at him and he quickly threw the guy he was fighting off of him and make hand seals, before punching the dirt below him and yelling out the attacks name.

"Doton: Doryuuheki no Jutsu."

A wall of dirt rose up from the ground and prevented Naruto from being burned to death. When the fire was gone Naruto let his wall of dirt crumble to see Sasuke standing in front of him ready to fight. Naruto's eyes widen a fraction of an inch before he too took a fighting stance. The two then launched themselves at each other trying to best the other in only taijutsu. Though Sasuke seemed more on the offensive while Naruto was on the defensive, which was something new to Sasuke to see Naruto defending instead of attacking head on without thinking.

During Naruto and Sasuke's fight Orochimaru made his way over to the edge of the cliff and looked down with a pleased smirk on his face as he saw the poison, before backing away from the cliff. Orochimaru calmly walked between the fights to the middle of the battlefield. Stopping in the middle of the battlefield, Orochimaru looked around at the fighting going on. His shinobis were doing well against the kid with his dog and the pink haired girl, but they where not doing so good against the Hyuuga brat, the speedy kid, and his old teammates, though his men still out numbered the others.

'Wait, wasn't there another shinobi here,' thought Orochimaru as the smirk fell off his face and he tried to find the other brat. Looking around the area Orochimaru could not find him. While Orochimaru was trying to locate Shikamaru, the shadow user used Orochimaru's own shadow and came out behind the unsuspecting sannin with a kunai in hand. When Shikamaru was fully out of Orochimaru's shadow he quickly stabbed him in the back or that was the plan until Orochimaru turned around and instead of being stabbed in the back he was stabbed on his right shoulder.

The snake sannin, in retaliation, kick Shikamaru hard enough to send him flying towards the cliffs edge, but skidded to a stop right before he went over. Another Sound Nin who had witness the event decided that the shadow user was easy prey now and ran towards him intending to kill him with a kunai. The Sound Nin was right on top of Shikamaru when an attack stopped him dead in his tracks-

"Raiton: Lighting no Jutsu!"

-literally.

Naruto, who had seen Shikamaru's body go flying and the Sound Nin go after him, took Sasuke by surprise and sent a powerful punch at his stomach knocking him backwards a few good meters as Naruto himself went to help out his comrade. When Naruto got to Shikamaru's side he quickly checked on his health to see if he was alright, thankfully he was fine just knocked out cold. To absorbed in checking if his friend was alright he, yet again, almost missed the Katon attack heading his way. Picking up Shikamaru, Naruto quickly jumped out of the attacks way and he landed he saw that it was, yet again, Sasuke who threw the attack at him.

"Your fight's with me dobe," Sasuke said making more hand seals, "Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu."

Naruto dodge the attack meant for him and his new luggage and when he was far enough away from Sasuke, he set his luggage down in a well protected area before charging at Sasuke. The two started to attack each other again, but this time with renewed vigor, both on offense this time. The two were going at it, all out or at least it looked like to the occasional glances given to them. As they fought their fight Orochimaru, who had somehow got the kunai out of his shoulder, started to play dirty, like normal, and sent a kinjutsu at Naruto, but miss calculated. Instead the attack was headed for his next vessel and the avenger did not seem to take notice, but the Kyuubi's vessel did.

"SASUKE WATCH OUT!" screamed Naruto as he threw himself at the other boy, knocking him out of the way of the attack and himself into the attack's pathway. From there everything seemed to go in slow motion as Naruto got hit by the attack and pushed him over the edge of the cliff and into the poison substance below. The other Leaf Nin watched in horror as their friend fell into the liquid and did not come up. The fights all finished a brief second after that with the Leaf Nins winning, but they didn't celebrate their victory. Instead they ran over to the side of the cliff and looked in to the liquid hoping to see some glimpse of their friend.

The remaining Sound Nins made their way towards their leader, except Sasuke who just stared at the spot where his ex-teammate had pushed him out of the way of a deadly attack and saved his own life. While he might be dead.

"He's not coming back up is he?" Sakura asked in a whispered to no one in particular.

"I've always wondered what that liquid was and what it would do to a human," Orochimaru said without a care in the world, even though most of his little army were either dead or badly injured from the fight. "Guess now I know."

"YOU BASTARD," yelled Kiba as he tried to run and attack the snake sannin, but Shikamaru, who had woken up just to see Naruto fall into the liquid poison, held him back.

"Don't," Shikamaru simple said while giving a glare in the snake sannin's way. All of this happened in a short amount of time but Sasuke didn't seem to care what was happening, he just staring at the same spot. The foliage around them started to move signaling another's, or many others, presents in the area, yet Sasuke didn't care. Sasuke didn't care when Orochimaru called him to get going or the sounds of people jumping out of the trees and bushes surrounding the two groups. The last thing he remembered was shouting as his mind was taken over by the blackness.

* * *

When Sasuke finally regained conscious, he realized that he was neither in Konoha or Orochimaru's layer, but in some type of stone room with a bed, that he was lying on, and tables, shelves, and counters full of herbs or what look like olden day medicine. Slowly pushing himself up he looked around the room to get a better look of the place and spotted someone in the room with him. The person then turned around and saw him awake. 

"Oh, you're awake!" the girl exclaimed. "And so soon after all that's happen to you. You must be a very strong young man."

Sasuke looked at the girl strangely before he even said a thing. "Who…what are you? And what do you mean, by what all happened to me?" Sasuke demanded, for what he saw in front of him made him question his eye sight. The girl, or creature, in front of him looked like an average everyday teenager with brown hair and green eyes, but the two triangular brown ears on top of her head, the brown slim tail swaying behind her, and her slanted pupil made him question his eye sight. And sanity.

The girl's ears twitched for a second before a smile graced her face. "Oh sorry I didn't introduce myself right off, my name's Koneko, I know not very original, but my parents thought it would suit me since I'm a cat demon like they are. And what happened to you, I'm not sure, but you did come in really beaten you pretty badly, kinda like what the Lord of the Southern land's kits look like after a training session, and you had a cursed seal on you."

Sasuke just stared at the girl like she had gone insane, well of course he had that damned cursed seal on him, he was given it by that damned snake sannin and ever since then he couldn't think straight. Suddenly Sasuke stiffened and looked bewildered before looking at his arm where the cursed seal had spread to and saw nothing. At his confused look the cat girl, Koneko, started to talk again.

"Oh yeah and I took the liberty of removing the curse seal while you were out, because in the Demons' Law if someone is under a cursed seal influence, they are to have it removed immediately, since someone could control others with it and mess up that person's mind permanently, and the caster of the seal would be tried in demon court and if proven guilty, executed," Koneko explained to Sasuke. Sasuke just looked on amazed at having the seal removed or what she was saying Koneko couldn't tell. "Oh, that reminds me the court with your cursed seal is going to restart in an hour, and it looks like you'll be able to return with your friends and get away from those evil people who put that seal on you."

At this Sasuke perked up and looked hopefully at Koneko. "You mean I'll be going back with the others to Konoha? Orochimaru will be executed?" Sasuke asked hopefully, maybe he'll be welcome back with open arms, because it really wasn't his fault that he went with the snake with his messed up mind. He knew what the first thing he was going to do too, he would train with the dobe…

'No!' his mind screamed as he remembered that Naruto had saved his life when he was under that snake's control and it was all his fault, maybe there was a way he survived though hoped Sasuke, but it just got worse with what Koneko told him next.

"What are you talking about? Isn't Orochimaru your leader and the other people the ones that put that curse seal on you?" asked a very confused kitten.

"NO!" exclaimed Sasuke, "he was the one that put the cursed seal on me; the other people are my friends."

"Oh no," said Koneko out loud as she started to pace back and forth in front of him, "this isn't good at all then. That Orochimaru guy has the council believing that he was just trying to get back his comrade from your friends, who he has the council believing that they put that cursed seal on you."

"Well I'll just tell them that he's liar and not telling the truth," stated Sasuke as he stood up and a made his way to the wooden door.

"I don't know if they'll believe you, but it's always worth a try," said Koneko.

* * *

In the demon courtroom, things were not going to well for the other Leaf Nins. Orochimaru had somehow gotten the demons that captured them, because they were in a forbidden part of their land and took them to their 'Lord's' castle, convinced that they were the ones that put the cursed seal on Sasuke. Those demons then told the council of demons about it and they believe them. So now they faced the fate of being executed while the real criminal got away and probably would get the newly discovered demon population under his control. That was probably the reason why Tsunade was blowing her top, while the others tried to calm her down. 

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUSLY BELIEVING THAT LOUD OF SHIT!" screamed Tsunade. Unfortunately the calming down wasn't working at all.

"See what I mean when I said that these people are crazy," Orochimaru spook calmly to the council of five demons, which happened to be composed of a hawk demon, a cat demon, two moth demons, and the head of the council was a snake demon, surprise, surprise.

"I do see what you mean Orochimaru-san, but I can't end this court until the other side has a turn to talk, even though I'm convinced they have done it," the snake demon said to the snake sannin. At that time the doors to the court opened to let in Sasuke and Koneko.

"Council," said Koneko meekly with a small bow, as she and Sasuke walked into the room and the doors closed behind them, "Sasuke-san has woken up."

"I can see that Koneko," the snake demon bit out.

Koneko gave a small eep before continuing, "I'm sorry, but he wishes to speak to the council about this court session to give his point of view on things."

"Go ahead," the other cat demon said before the snake could say anything.

"Whatever he said was a lie," Sasuke stated bluntly pointing at Orochimaru.

"Oh…and what so pray tell is he lying about?" that snake demon asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He was the one that put that cursed seal on me, which messed up with my sanity until Koneko here took it off," Sasuke said as he looked at the Leaf Nins to see that some of them had surprised looks on their faces, well others looked disbelief, but what got him the most was that Tsunade and Jiraiya were looking at him with happy smiles on their faces.

"You can't believe what he says," Orochimaru quickly interjected, "the cursed seal could still be messing with his mind even though it has be removed."

"That's not true…" Koneko tried to protest but the snake demon cut her off.

"I agree," said the snake demon, "I also think we have enough information now to close this case and I sentence these humans to death while Orochimaru-san and his men go back to their village with Sasuke-san, since the curse seal has been taken care…"

"What ever happens to them, I go too," interrupted Sasuke pointing to the Leaf Nins.

"Very well then," said the snake demon a little surprised that the boy was going to go with the people who put the cursed seal on him, but he really didn't care, it will be one less human around. Orochimaru just glared at him. "I here by sentence the death penalty to th…"

Yet again the snake demon was interrupted, but this time by the door the courtroom being thrown open so hard that it was thrown of its hinges and throwing up dust at the same time, while covering the person who had thrown the door open by the dust. Slowly but surely an outline of the person could be seen walking into the room through the dust. When the dust all settled done gasps and shocked looks were going all throughout the hall.

There standing in what was once called the doorway was Naruto, yet not completely unharmed. His jacket was missing and only his orange pants and black shirt, or what was left of them, were the only thing that covered him. One of the pant's legs was cut off right above the knee while the other one hung on by a stripe of material below his knee. His shirt had holes scattered all over it and his hitai-ate had fallen to around his neck. Surprisingly he had no cuts or blood anywhere on him, but he did have new additions to him. There on top of his head were two triangular red fox-like ears and his hair had red strikes in it now. Behind him nine red tails swayed aggressively and he looked like an angry fox with red eyes and fangs to go with it. Even his hands had changed, they now looked more like claws of the demons in front of them and his eyes were blood red

Naruto's eyes swiped over the room's occupants before they settled on Orochimaru and the next instant Naruto was in front of Orochimaru holding him by the neck as his claws bit into the snake sannin's skin. To shocked to do anything the groups just watched Naruto as he squeezed Orochimaru's neck cutting off his air supply. When the sannin started to chocked the reality of the situation fully impacted the group. Finally the snake demon jumped into action, because this was his court god damn it.

"HEY," the snake demon yelled at Naruto. "What do you think you're doing kitsune? This guy was just proven not guilty and you know the laws. Get out of here!"

Naruto turned his head to the snake demon with a glare that froze the demon in place and let a growl come out of his throat, yet that was not what really scared the demon. What scared the demon was the amount of power coming off of him, it was enough to completely destroy him many times over and the look he was giving him was saying he would too.

"I know the laws," growled Naruto in a feral voiced that did not sound like him at all. Looking back, Naruto looked Orochimaru straight in the eyes and loosen his group so the snake could breathe some so he would stay alive long enough to hear what he had to say. "And he broke over half of the Demons' Laws," stated Naruto.

As this was happening Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Kakashi all looked panicked for some reason.

"Naruto what are you taking about?" Sakura asked as she bravely stepped up to her teammate, but stepped back, when he glared at her, in fright.

"Sakura don't," stated Kakashi sternly, his aloof attitude gone from sight and a serious one taking his place. "His seal broke and he could be dangerous."

"What seal?" Sasuke demanded more than asked his old teacher.

"The one holding the Kyuubi at bay inside of him," Jiraiya stated as he watched his student scared other demons that were probably more powerful than him. The others at hearing the news about the Kyuubi being sealed inside their friend all gave an audio gasp.

"BUT THE KYUUBI WAS KILLED BY THE FORTH!" Lee yelled trying to deny it, but the three older shinobis just shook their heads.

"No the Kyuubi wasn't killed," Tsunade told them. "That was just a cover up, so Naruto could try to have a normal with the Kyuubi sealed inside of him, but it didn't work. He was still shunned by the villagers and everyone else instead of being treated as a hero like the forth wanted him to be, yet he always smiled and was just happy that he was alive."

Everyone was left thinking about Naruto and times they all had been with him.

"You don't know what it's like to have a seal that you can't get rid of. That controls your whole life."

"Yes, I do. So what? At least I try to live my life the way I can without giving up before I even start and blame everything on something else."

'I was wrong. Naruto does know what it's like to have a seal on him," thought Neji as he looked at Naruto with a new found respect.

_"Don't call me dead last, I will accomplish my dreams."_

'I'm sorry that I ever thought of you as a loser,' thought Kiba looking back at his memories of his times with Naruto and how he would call him names.

_"Go Shikamaru you can do it."_

'Troublesome,' thought Shikamaru as he thought about the time Naruto threw him into the ring to fight in the chuunin exams.

_"Lee... good luck..." _

"Naruto-kun..." Lee said sadly looking at what had become of his friend.

_"Hey Sakura-chan, would you go out with me?" _

"No!"

"Awe come on, please?" asked Naruto with his foxy grin.

'Now that I look back at it, all Naruto was trying to do was make a friend and cheer me up,' thought Sakura wish that she had gone out with him even just once.

"Bastard! I'll beat you yet!"

"Sasuke you're alright!"

'He was just wanting someone to notice him and that was the only way, by fighting to prove himself. Then at the bridge mission he was actually glad that I was alive. He was my first friend and yet I never took notice of him well he always made me feel better in his own way,' thought Sasuke.

The adults too went over all the times they spent with Naruto and how he always helped in his own way without it being so obvious.

"Hey Tsunade-baa-chan, you need to lighten up some and get out into the world, without you gambling all your money away."

_"BRAT! I told you to stop calling me that!" _

"No way!" Naruto just laughed.

"ERO-SENNIN! LOOK, LOOK I DID IT!"

"Let me see that brat."

"No way!"

"You're late again Kakashi-sensei!"

"I was walking down the stairs of the Hokage's tower when I saw…"

"LIAR!"

"First you try to invade Konoha, and then you put a cursed seal on Sasuke," Naruto said as his voice cut through everyone's thought, turning their attention back to Naruto. "You lied to the demon council, but your biggest mistake was pushing me into that liquid. I bet you don't even know what that stuff you pushed me into was at all, am I right?" When the snake didn't answer Naruto tightened his hold on Orochimaru again.

"Well I'll tell you. That stuff you pushed me into is called Miasma, and it's actually a high crime to push someone in that stuff. You see if you push a human into it, the human would die right away and only humans with holy powers have ever came into contacted with it and lived to tell the tale. But since I'm not human it did something totally different. You know why? Well of course you don't because you don't know about demon physiology. You see if a low level demon falls into that stuff, then they would go berserk and kill everything in sight before killing itself. Middle class demons would go into a type of blood lust, but that rarely happens because they know to stay away from that stuff entirely, but when a high class demon is touched with Miasma, they go into a rage that usually ends up with the demon killing the person who made them come into contact with the Miasma or someone that really pisses them off. And guess what class I'm in?" Naruto asked Orochimaru with a feral grin that promised harm for him.

Orochimaru gulped and felt himself go flying into the nearest wall. When his body hit he felt himself being buried into the stone, while his bones broke. Dust was thrown everywhere and when it cleared Orochimaru was seen lying on the floor, blood leaking from his nose and the corner of his mouth. After some time, when Orochimaru didn't get back up, Naruto turned around and headed out of the doors. Though when he tried to walk through the door the snake demon made one last attempted to stop him, but only ended up being thrown into a wall like Orochimaru.

"Where is he going?" Sasuke asked out loud looking at the now unconscious snakes.

"I think I might know," said Koneko speaking up the first time since Naruto had come in, "follow me."

"Can we trust her?" Neji spoke accusingly at Koneko with a glare to go with it.

"Don't worry about her," assured Sasuke, "she's the one that took the cursed seal off of me."

* * *

Naruto was kneeling in front of a demon, in a room that looked like a throne room of types, with his head bowed in respect and ears and tails stock-still. His red eyes gone replaced by their normal blue and his face look normal, not counting the fangs and slanted pupils. The demon in front of his showed no emotions at all and just looked at him without a care of him being there. 

"So you're finally back, for good?" asked the stoics demon.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama," Naruto said without looking up.

"That's good," stated the lord of the western. "Have you fully gained control of your powers after merging with the Kyuubi?"

"Yes, sir, but I do need more training with my demon skills."

"Understandable," said Lord Sesshomaru ignoring the fact that a group of humans came through the doors and stopped when they say him and Naruto. "But you do know the consequences for not finishing your mission?"

Naruto's head jerked up and looked at the stoic demon. After a few unspoken words Naruto nodded his head and looked down again.

"Then rise and receive your punishment."

Naruto stood up and turned his head to flash his friends a big smile before look back a Sesshomaru. Standing where he once kneeled, Naruto watched as Sesshomaru stood up and made his way over to Naruto before stopping only a couple of feet in front of him.

"You do know that I have nothing to do with what will happen to you from here on out, don't you?" asked Sesshomaru.

"I know and I will take it like anyone else," spoke Naruto calmly.

"Then I wish you luck," said Sesshomaru, "you'll need it."

With that the doors on the right side of the room flew open with four people walking into the room; two of them were fully grown male demons that the group had never seen before, a female human, and the snake demon that Naruto had thrown into the wall.

"Lord Inuyasha, that's the demon that defied the court's ruling and threw me into the wall," the snake said pointing to Naruto as he talked to the dog eared, silver hair man. The one named Inuyasha looked at Naruto before looking back at the snake demon with a glare. The other man with pointed ears and a tail swaying behind him took one look at Naruto before chuckling and the human woman also glared at the snake demon before looking back at Naruto with a smile on her face.

Naruto in turn looked at the three new people with a smile on his face as well and went to make his way towards them, but stopped himself and looked a Sesshomaru instead, with a pleading look in his eyes. Sesshomaru nodded his head to him and Naruto's smile got even bigger.

"You're dismissed," said Sesshomaru and the boy ran towards the group of people before pouncing on the woman.

"MOM!" Naruto screamed as he hugged the woman close to him and she laughed as she hugged him back and rubbed his ears, earning a purring noise to come from him.

"What were you saying about my son?" Inuyasha asked the snake demon.

"Nothing, nothing at all. I was just telling you that I will be quitting my job as head councilman."

"That's what I thought you said," growled Inuyasha as the snake demon slowly but surly walked away from the angry southern lord, before running out of the room. After the snake was gone Naruto let go of his mother and hugged his father and the other man besides him. When he turned back around and saw the others very confused looks, he decided to enlighten them. Giving them a foxy grin he looked at his friends and teachers before explaining.

"Guys I would like you to meet my family," said Naruto as his tails swayed in content. "This is my mother, Kagome, my father, Inuyasha, my older brother, Shippo, and my uncle, Sesshomaru." Then turning to his family, he said, "and these are my friends I was telling you about in my letters."

Sesshomaru just looked at the humans before looking back at his nephew. "Don't forget that you still have to train with Inuyasha as your punishment for not finishing the mission that was given to you, which starts now."

"Oh this will be fun," said Naruto sarcastically.

"Yes it will be," Inuyasha grinned evilly as he cracked his knuckles, "Shippo you want to help?"

"Sure."

"NOOOOOOO," screamed Naruto as he was dragged out of the room by his brother with Inuyasha following. Kagome just sighed and looked at Sesshomaru well shaking her head.

"Looks like our family is back together again," Kagome said with a smile on her face.

"Indeed, it would seem so," said Sesshomaru with a barely visible smile on his face, before it left and followed his brother example and left. Kagome shook her head once more before looking at Koneko and her son's friends.

"Koneko would you please prepare for the worse with those three fighting out there, while I explain some things to Naruto's friends?" Kagome asked politely.

"Yes, Lady Kagome," said Koneko as she disappeared into one of the main hallways.

Kagome then turned to the stunned group and smiled as she thought about how she would explain this to them so they wouldn't freak out.

_

* * *

"Will mommy be alright?" asked Shippo as he and Inuyasha walked threw the rain that was pouring down. _

"Listen Shippo, I'm not sure if Kagome will be alright. She is still suffering from losing the child at birth, and after the other miscarriages I'm not sure how she will take it," Inuyasha told his adopted son truthfully.

"I just hope she's okay," sighed Shippo as he brushed some bushes out of his way.

"Me too, Shippo. Me too," Inuyasha said as they cleared the bushes and made their way to the Tree of Ages, but as they walked passed the bushes something orange caught Inuyasha's eye. Looking closer he could see a small little form of a child, that scent was cover up by the rain so he didn't catch it at all. Looking at Shippo Inuyasha noticed that he to saw the child and they both nodded in agreement before walking closer to him.

When they were a few feet away they saw the child suddenly started to scream at them.

"Noooo, go away! Please leave me alone, I didn't do anything I swear. Please don't hurt me. Please," the child sobbed to them while trying to push himself more into the tree to get away from them. That was the time when they noticed two little ears twitching above his head slightly, yet they were drooped down at the sometime.

"Shhhh, it's alright I'm not going to hurt you," whispered Inuyasha as he tried to get closer to the little demon. The little demon just sobbed harder before trying to get further away from him.

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Shippo, "am I actually seeing this. The great and all powerful Inuyasha is actually being nice to someone and a small demon no less."

Inuyasha turned around and glared at Shippo well a soft growl from the back of his throat could be heard, "Shut up brat! I'm just trying to get him to calm down and trust me."

"I think you're just going soft," Shippo laughed.

"Why you! Iron Reaver Soul Steal…" Inuyasha was cut off by a small hiccup and a little hand pulling on his fire rat fur, "Huh?" Looking down he saw the little demon wiping the tears out of his eyes. Not knowing what to do, Inuyasha stared at the demon before he realized that the little demon wanted him to do. Kneeling down to the demon's eye level he looked at the little demon and at the same time he caught the demon's scent, which was of a fox hanyou. At that time he came back into reality as the fox kit touched the top of his ears, which turned away at the sudden feeling.

"You're like me," the kit stated.

"Yeah," was all Inuyasha could think to say.

"Does that mean you won't hurt me like everyone else?" the kit asked innocently. Inuyasha was taken back at the kit's question, reminding him of his own childhood. A little growl escaped frightening the kit, but as soon as the kit made his way to back up and run Inuyasha quickly grabbed him into a loose hug and buring his face into the kit's hair.

"I won't hurt you. I promise," Inuyasha told the kit. At that the kit then wrapped his arms around Inuyasha and processed to cry all his hurt away. Soon the kit fell asleep and Inuyasha gathered him up into his arms before making his way back to Kaeda's hut with a bewildered Shippo in tow. By the time they got back to the hut it was still raining and inside the hut could be heard the slight sobs of Kagome. When they made their way into the hut, Shippo and Inuyasha saw Kagome slightly sobbing in her sleep. Yet she wasn't asleep for long, for as soon as they stepped foot into the hut, she woke up.

At seeing them there drenched from the rain she was about to ask what they were doing out in the storm when she caught sight of the little bundle in Inuyasha's hands. A small gasp was heard before she was right by Inuyasha's side checking the kit over.

"What happened to him?" she asked her depression from losing their last baby gone and worry replacing it as her maternal instincts took over.

"We found him by the Tree of Ages like this, saying something about not being hurt again," explained Shippo as she took the kit out of Inuyasha arms and started to look him over, doing everything she could to help him. Soon she had sent Inuyasha and Shippo out for things she needed and covered the kit with many blankets to keep him warm. When Inuyasha can back with the herbs she asked for he saw Kagome hovering over the kit, with Shippo by her side, talking to both of them, even though the little hanyou kit was still asleep.

"I think he'll be fine Shippo, but if you want you can help me by look over him and make sure that he does not get hurt. Besides that's what big brothers do, they look after their little siblings and makes sure that they never get themselves into too much trouble," Kagome told Shippo, "And from now on he'll be apart of our family."

"Really?" Shippo asked excitedly looking over at his new little brother.

"Yeah and we'll be one big happy family with Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and everyone else. How does that sound?" Kagome asked as she moved a stray strand of hair out of the kit's eyes.

"Great!" exclaimed Shippo as Inuyasha just looked on at his family with a happy smile on his face, because Kagome was back to normal, Shippo was happy, and his new son was the reason for all of this and he would now have a happy family that would never hurt him, like when he was growing up. This was what made him happy and that was why he was wearing one of his rare smiles as he thanked what ever god there was that he had all of this.


End file.
